


Love Tango

by DaphneKathyGoodman



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/DaphneKathyGoodman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan was just as confused as Quinn was. to Quinn Misses the Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, Nick does!

Logan had to admit that confronting Quinn was not part of how he envisioned his day to be. Then again his day so was the weirdest day he ever had. At first he was simply confused to why he kissed Quinn. He didn't really like her in that way. And no he wasn't trying to deny anything.

He just felt that Quinn deserved something special. And besides he heard a rumor on campus that Quinn deserved something special. And besides he heard a rumor on campus that Quinn the nerd turned out to be a real beauty. Of course, Logan thought whoever started that rumor that Quinn just got beautiful was an idiot, because Quinn was beautiful in that quirky way.

He's just confuse, his head and heart are both playing a game, some sort of tango, love tango over Quinn. He just really wanted to help Quinn get over Mark. Because Mark's an idiot. That was just his intention. So why did his head feel so fuzzy at the moment and his heart pounding so much? No wonder why Quinn was as awkward as he was. He just hoped that everything will go back to normal, and that Quinn will be back to her old self again!


End file.
